


Run Along Like I’m Supposed To (A Tale for a Secret Love Remix)

by terrae



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Forbidden Love, M/M, Protective Erik, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae
Summary: They met as boys and fell in love. They meet again as grown men. Their love has not died. But Charles is married to the King and Erik is his General.





	Run Along Like I’m Supposed To (A Tale for a Secret Love Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tale for a Secret Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571735) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer). 



> In response to a prompt by Fullmetalcarer in the xmen_remix_madness2018 collection.  
> Prompt:
> 
> Safe work: See below  
> Previous remixes: All have "Remix" in the title  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: Not applicable  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: No  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): HELL YES  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: Yes  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: No
> 
> Title from “Goodbye Kiss” by Lana Del Rey

A silent, murky rage rolled off of Erik. Charles couldn’t blame him, but he also did not want to sit around mulling over Shaw in their own quarter of the night. Their stolen moments, mute kisses, hushed promises and Shaw wasn’t about to desecrate any of it. Charles wouldn’t let him. However, Erik had taken one look at Charles’s bruised wrists and pieced who had caused it. 

Charles only wanted to seek the warmth Erik provided, burrowed against his body. His fingertips traced invisible patterns on Erik’s arms, willing his lover to let it go. 

“I want to kill him,” Erik said, his teeth gritted, cradling Charles’ hands so gently like they were precious jewels and Charles was overwhelmed with the sheer contrast between the way Erik held him and the way Shaw did. Whereas Erik was gentle and tender, Shaw was brutal and merciless. “I want to make him suffer for everything he’s ever done to you. I feel ill every time I remember the world’s been unkind to us.”

“Erik,” Charles said, taking Erik’s face between his hands, and his heart swelled with love. God knew Erik could have had any lady he desired, for sure every lady in Shaw’s court would swoon if Erik were to grant them a look, and yet Erik had chosen Charles, a man he could only be with in the dead of the night, hidden and obscured. “Don’t you see how fortunate we are, my love? You have my heart and I have yours, and he has nothing. Don't you see that we're winning? And here we are, in each other's arms, right under his nose," Charle said with a grin, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Erik’s nose. 

"What have I done to deserve you?" Erik asked, peppering Charles' shoulder with kisses that made the younger man giggle as the kisses got dangerously close to his neck. "You have given me every piece of yourself and I... I have given you nothing in return, Charles." 

"Oh, my darling," Charles pulled away to take in Erik's expression, realizing it was serious. "You don't seriously think that, do you? Oh, my love." He leaned in and hugged him so tightly he thought his heart might burst. "Sebastian pampers me like a spoiled child. There is not one thing I wish for that he doesn’t get me." Charles felt his expression souring, "And yet I hate him with every fiber of my being and the thought of him makes my blood curdle. I have given myself to you because I love you, Erik. You have only been yourself, kind and true. I wish for nothing more." 

Erik kissed his fingers, "There is something I want to give you, though." 

Charles watched as Erik pushes himself from the bed and knelt down on one knee, bowing his head. Charles felt his breath hitch and his eyes widened. "I pledge myself to you, Charles Xavier, my life, my fealty and my honor. It’s all I have, and they may not be adorned jewels or precious presents but.. will you have them?” 

Charles blinked away the tears in his eyes and pulled Erik in for a bruising kiss. “Yes, yes, yes.” 

*

Charles would always remember the day Shaw fell.

Shaw died pathetically, Erik's sword plunged in his heart. He had begged before his death, crumbling into a blubbering mess and pled to be spared. The blue of his eyes held fiery rage with a layer of fear shriveled under. 

They were in the throne room, now stained with blood and wounded men. The stench of death was heavy and repugnant. They’d lost good men today, who gave up their lives in order to end Shaw’s tyranny once and for all. 

The noise around them fell into the background as Charles clutched Erik's bloody face in his trembling hands. Erik breathed heavily, his weight leaning against Charles like it was the only thing keeping him from collapsing. "My love, we've won. We've won,” Charles repeated like a mantra, his voice filling his ears alongside the promise of something new, something better. 

*

one month later 

"This is Pietro and Wanda," Charles was saying as the twins stepped dutifully and bowed in beautiful synchronization. Erik grinned at them, his smile warm and inviting, but underneath he was a little nervous. Funny, how Erik was such a ruthless soldier on the battlefield yet he still radiated shyness when meeting seven-year-olds. 

"And this is Lorna. She's a little shy," Charles whispered under his breath, nodding as his tiny daughter, playing with her doll two feet away briefly looked up. 

Now Charles, prompted by the tiny fist that caught his hair, turned his attention to their newest member of the family. "And last but definitely not least, this is David. David, say hello to Erik." 

"Papa," the little one cooed, waving his chubby fists up and down excitedly. 

Erik's smile was radiant, and again, bordering on shy as he became flustered. "He wants you, Charles." 

Charles slowly shook his head, his smile widening. "No, no. I'm his 'Dada'. He must mean you."

"Oh," Erik's breath caught in his throat as Charles transferred David to his arms. "Hello," Erik whispered, his finger stroking David's round cheek. 

A year later, they welcomed Anya into their family. 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m such a sucker for tales of forbidden romance, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
